Need For Speed Undercover UK Style
by Durecel
Summary: NFS Undercover has ended and now UK Intel' officer Seth Hill must return home to stop a terror plot. His former gang think he's clean, his old friends think he's a killer. And now a suicidal 16 year old is in too. Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, it's ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).**

**I must be honest here, I hate sod's law. I wasn't going to do this as soon as I am but whatever, it's on paper so I might as well do it now. By the way, just for this story Keller's CIA.**

Chapter 1.

3 years ago

"Seth? Seth? For fuck sake Seth answer the bloody phone!" Not something you want to wake up to at 3 in the morning; your duty sergeant shouting at you from the answer phone.

Seth was a twenty something year old working for British Intelligence. He wasn't one of the most experienced intelligence officers in the world, but all of his superiors thought that he was a great asset to Britain. However, un-be-known to him, he was about to become an asset to the US too.

When the duty sergeant really started to shout at him, he knew it was high time that he answered it.

"Sarge," a half awake but alert response to all the shouting was all that was needed.

"Fucking finally. I nearly sent out a search and rescue team to find you. I need you to come down here ASAP Seth. Something important has come up." For a duty sergeant, he wasn't calm or clear Seth thought to himself.

"What's so important for you to ring me up at three in the bloody morning? Sir." Seth was anything but an early bird, so he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Never over the phone Seth, you should know that by now." Then he hung up. And with that, Seth got ready and left.

Seth had been told to go straight to his boss's office, when he walked in, he immediately regretted answering the phone earlier.

"Ah Seth, nice of you to show up. This is Lieutenant Jack Keller and Detective Chase Linh." Lt Keller was CIA and worked in internal affairs in the US and Detective Linh was FBI. So in effect Keller did almost the same stuff as the Feds, but that was beside the point.

"Lt Keller and Detective Linh, this is Seth Hill." The Yanks made their pleasantries before they all sat down. The Lieutenant opened a file in-front of him. It wasn't a surprise to see Seth's photo on the front of the document.

"I'm told by your superiors Mr Hill that you're the best driver in all of the Britain's Intelligence services. And your file appears to reflect that." The yank was much better at his job then Seth's duty sergeant. Calm and clear and obviously not afraid of what everyone thought of him.

"What's your point?" Seth was once part of a small but respectable gang in his hometown of Southbourne. He'd also gained a reputation for being the best street racer they never caught.

"My point is; we need your help."

That was three years ago, and between then and now; it had all gone to shit.

**Right that's the first chapter done. And yeah the swearing was necessary. Anyway I don't want to diddle about with the undercover bit in the US too much so don't expect to be hearing about what happens in America too much. This story is about what happens in the UK.**

**Hope you enjoyed this however, and please read and review as it does help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, it's ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).**

Today

"They're after you, I know you're innocent but it's going to take me time to clear your name. You catch Chase and you've got a chance to prove your innocence." Lieutenant Keller spoke with absolute clarity over the phone; it was almost like a normal conversation. Seth's reply on the other hand;

"That's easier said than fucking done!" He shouted out whilst handbrake turning the black Lexus IS-F he'd stolen. The lieutenant ended the call and must have set to work on his end, whilst Seth continued with his; getting away from the cops who thought he was a murderer. Every cop within a seven mile radius had been drafted in ranging from the civies to the Feds, which wasn't exactly ideal.

The Lexus danced its way around the cops; even using the SWAT teams ramming technique to his advantage. The 4x4's would ram the back or front of the car causing the car to spin around to face another direction. It was beginning to get desperate for the cops as nothing was going to stop Seth, nothing.

Seth eventually found his way from the harbour onto the interstate. Now normally this would be the dimmest trick to do, but for Seth it was perfect. He could nail the accelerator to floor and be gone. Even the State GT-R's and Federal 911 Turbo's didn't have a hope in hell. Seth turned the steering wheel left to right and right to left, weaving between other cars in what looked like one fluid motion from above.

And then the best bit of news came over the Police Scanner;

"Be advised, we only got a couple of miles before we gotta switch to our reserve fuel tanks," The helicopter shadowing him overhead wasn't going to be doing so for much longer. For Seth this was perfect, he'd lose the Feds in no time at all now. And then finally the chopper banked away from the chase. Nitrous Oxide beckoned.

Thirty minutes after Seth had just witnessed the demise of the Chinese gang leader Chau Wu, right in front of him, he had escaped the wrath of America's supposed finest. After what Chase had said in the harbour warehouse, Seth had begun to question whether it was right for him to work in peace keeping if this is what it meant; being betrayed by the bitch who was supposed to be protecting the western world.

Seth had abandoned the Lexus up in the mountains looking over the city that he thought he was supposed to be helping. Then a thought crossed his mind; 'How the hell am I supposed to leave here if everyone thinks I'm a fucking killer?' Just as Seth thought this, he saw a black Nissan GT-R racing in toward him.

As the Japanese supercar came ever closer he began to make out the details of the car; wide boy body-kit, green racing stripe, matt black paint. Seth could only think of one person; Timothy 'Furious T' Valencia, aka one of the only people he could trust at the moment.

"Yo Seth, what the hell's all this over the scanners saying that you're a clipper?" Furious asked him as the Spanish American emerged from his car. Then two more people emerged; Carmen Mendez and Charlize 'C-Rich' Jones. Carmen was a street racer that Seth met early in the operation and Charlize not that much long after.

"Thank goodness you're OK Seth." Carmen let out as she saw Seth. Charlize seemed just as, if not more relieved to see Seth.

"For fuck sake I didn't clip anyone. Some federal bitch set me up and now everyone wants my head. But more importantly why are you guys here? If the cops see you with me they'll send you down with me."

"OK brother, but if there's anything you need, just let us know." Charlize said. Seth could see that she was trying to cover up her emotions. It didn't take a spy trained to read emotions to work that out.

"Actually, there is one thing."

Seth had asked if the three racers could get him back to his safe house just outside the city. Now that he was back to the closest thing he could call home, he devised a plan to blow this whole operation out of the water. And he had just the right car to do it in.

**Right hate to break it to you guys but I'm not going to do a chapter that shows the chase between Seth and Chase, as there would be a spoiler in it if I did write it, sorry. Anyway this is the first and last chapter that's based entirely in the US. **

**But until next time; cya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, it's ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).**

"Great work, way above anybody's expectations." Lt Keller announced to Seth as they watched Chase Linh being dragged away into a SWAT car. Just as Keller was about to leave, he turned back to look at Seth. "I know what it's like going deep undercover," the Lieutenant once again turned to his car before finishing his sentence. "Too easy to lose sight of who we are." Just before he left, Seth spoke up.

"Thank you sir. But does this mean that I can finally go home?" Seth was mentally drained; three years on the run trying to stop something that never existed meant that Seth would not have been able to take anymore mental punishment. It seemed that all the good guys had won, but Seth didn't care, he just wanted to go home and be able to see his friends and family again.

"Yes Seth, you can return home."

Two days later; Heathrow Airport Terminal 4

Seth walked out of the airport and out from under the overhang that stopped rain from getting into the terminal building. Seth walked into the typical British weather with open arms; he'd missed Blighty whilst in the US. That was, until reality intervened.

Seth was knocked from behind into the road outside the terminal building. Thankfully traffic was light, and more importantly slow. When he turned around to see who'd done it, he was surprised to see a unit of firearms officers running out of the building. Without even thinking he followed the heavily armed officers to what looked like a stand off from the outside. When Seth looked over the shoulder of one of the officers he was stunned speechless.

What he saw he suspected to be the cause of his excursion into the road; a sixteen year old girl. She was an attractive thing, blonde hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks a real doll face. Seth also took a look at what she was wearing; a red dress that stopped below the knees, as well as tried to show off as much cleavage as possible. The outline on the front of the dress was what made Seth realise why the girl was on the wrong end of an MP5. She'd strapped a fucking bomb to herself.

Instinctively Seth made his way toward the standoff. One of the officers who was trying to get the public as far back as possible stopped him immediately.

"Whoa there fella, I wouldn't recommend gettin' too close." The officer said to Seth whilst forcing him back. Seth instantly took out his warrant card from his back pocket to show to the officer. "British Intelligence eh? Alright then but if you get blown up don't come cryin' to me."

"Trust us on this, I won't" Seth told the officer as he made his way toward the girl. The other armed officers moved out of his way, but Seth collared one of them and whispered to him; "If she does anything I don't want her to, stop her."

The officer nodded in understanding as he pointed the barrel of the gun at the teenager once again.

Seth wasn't a negotiator by trade, he was a wheelman, but he hoped that he could just be someone to talk to; who wasn't going to shoot her if she did something wrong.

"Hey there," Seth just wanted to try and start things openly, show that he wasn't a threat to the girl. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing with a bomb strapped to yourself?" but that didn't mean he couldn't try and be charming. The girl looked at Seth, then at the row of guns pointed at her, then at him again.

"Trying to kill myself," The girl struggled to say. Seth could see that the girl was terrified, but that was no surprise.

"Okay, do you mind if I ask what your name is?" The only thing Seth knew about negotiations was; open up to the person you're dealing with, ask them basic questions, and if they come out with something like 'tying to kill myself' then it means you've done something wrong.

"Courtney," She was struggling to speak, but Seth could see from the body language that she was opening up to him, slowly, but surely.

"Courtney, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to end your life?" That was the last thing Seth knew: don't mention words like; die and kill as they tend to conjure up negative emotions.

"Because there's nothing left for me to live for..." She said. As she trailed off she reached for what must have been the detonation chord...

**Cliff hanger FTW! Please review, I can't make decent updates if I don't get reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, it's ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).**

"Hey hey, hey, hey, Courtney you don't want to do that okay?" Seth knew he was a shit negotiator, and it was clear that Courtney didn't know who to look at, after all her eyes were darting between Seth and the MP5 machine guns behind him. "Courtney," Seth's voice sounded a lot more reassuring than it had done before. Courtney looked straight at him. Her eyes looked as though she was trying to pierce through Seth, but if anything, Seth's were piercing straight through her. "Courtney, can you explain to me why you've nothing left?"

"All of my family is dead," she was beginning to tremble, her hands had gone to her face, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I just want to end my life! And he said he could make it happen!" Seth listened intently, but was curious as to who this 'he' is.

"Courtney, who's _he_?"

"The man who killed my family..." The girl fell to her knees, her head in her hands. She was an emotional wreck.

"Courtney, I'm not supporting teenage suicide here, but why did you listen to the man who killed your family? Why let him control the way you end your own life?" Seth regretted every word in that sentence, but it might have helped. It might send her over the edge however, in which case she was a dead girl, and some poor sod in CO19 behind him would possibly become an emotional wreck for putting a bullet through a teenage girl's head.

"Because he said that if I didn't do as he said, he wouldn't let me die! I wasn't thinking straight... I'm not thinking straight now, I... I-"

"Need help, Courtney. And that's what I'm going to do; I'm gonna help you." Seth finished her sentence. It was like watching a scene out of CSI Miami. And with that, it seemed that Seth's negotiation had worked.

* * *

The bomb disposal experts had arrived and set about removing Courtney's bomb without sending Heathrow into the sky. Within twenty minutes, it was off, made safe and disposed off on site.

The Special Branch lads had taken Courtney back into the terminal in order to question her about the bomb; who made it, why'd they make and other such things. Only thing was, she didn't trust anyone in Special Branch and told them nothing.

"I'm only going to answer the man who stopped me from dyeing." Was what she always answered, not even the normal no comment bollocks, that was it.

* * *

Seth had made his way to Heathrow's cargo terminal, as he had something to pick up. He walked through the doors and headed straight to a DHL desk.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could check something for me," He asked the woman behind the desk. She looked completely disinterested in what he said, but she looked up anyway. "I've a couple of containers being brought here from Miami-Dade, can you check their progress please?" She still didn't look interested, letting out a grunt that sounded like 'sure'.

"Which two containers?" She asked completely emotionless.

"Mike Romeo X-ray seven and Papa Zulu Foxtrot one zero, both are precious cargo." Well to him they were. They were his most trusted companions in the States, after all a car can't betray its owner. The woman typed the codes into her computer and had an answer within a few seconds.

"They've just left Miami-Dade and will be here tomorrow morning. PZF10 will be ready for transport to London by noon, and MRX7 will be ready hereby 10am." She sounded a bit more interested now. Shame really as Seth was done.

* * *

Seth had headed to Heathrow's holding unit to see how Courtney's interrogation had gone. Not well was his answer. He'd been informed about how the girl would repetitively say that she would only answer him, so he thought that he might as well ask the questions if no one else got answers.

The interrogation room was like you'd expect; ten foot by eight, white tiles, a table in the middle and a camera in the corner. Great he thought as he walked in. No fucking wonder she ain't answering questions. The girl was sat at the desk with her head resting on her fists. Seth took a seat opposite her.

"Hey Courtney, I heard you missed me so I thought I'd come down and check on you." His voice was soft and welcoming, completely against how Seth would normally start an interrogation, but he'd make an exception in this case. Courtney looked up at him, a look of complete despair on her face as well as a pair of bloodshot eyes to go with the upset look. "Now here's me thinking you'd be happy to see me."

"Well you thought wrong," She tried to be intimidating, but Seth wasn't going to have that in his interrogation. Not a hope in hell was he.

"Listen love, drop the act. I'm trying to help your ass here. And by giving me the attitude you're not exactly helping yourself." This I can do, Seth thought. Interrogations were his speciality, after driving of course.

* * *

A few hours later and Seth thought he'd made some progress. He'd found out a lot about her which he thought the Firm, or whoever was conducting the investigation, might want to know. This is turning out better than I thought it would, thought Seth. That was until his Duty Sergeant burst in. Nice to know nothing's changed Seth thought to himself.

"Hill, out here now." The sergeant ordered. Seth looked at Courtney as he got up; he rolled his eyes and let out a sigh making Courtney smile. The sergeant wasn't impressed. As soon as Seth was out of the room the sergeant slammed the door closed. Neither man was impressed with the other from the looks of it. "Nice to see you too sarge," sarcasm evident in Seth's voice, his stance was one of defence as he could sense a bollocking coming on.

"How dare you behave like that in front of a suspect, if I didn't have to give you your next operation I'd have you disciplined." The Sergeant was called Adams, and from what Seth remembered about him before he went to the States, he was a twat. From the sounds of it, he hadn't changed much.

"What? I've only just come back from the States, how can you want me out on ops so soon?"That bit had only just hit Seth. The bastards want me on ops four hours after I get back into the country? Even the Special Forces don't have it that bad, thought Seth. "In case you hadn't noticed Adams, I'm not exactly in a good mood to be going on ops so soon after coming home."

"Listen Hill, all the security forces want is for you to go back home to Southbourne and do a bit of undercover work in the gangs." Seth couldn't believe his ears; they wanted him to do what?

"They want me to do what? Adams, as soon as anyone, especially anyone from Rail Cross Max, finds out I'm in Southbourne, I'm a dead man." Seth did not want to go back to his hometown. Every large gang there wanted him dead, especially after he 'deserted' them. He'd heard about how his old gang had withered to almost nothing since he was forced to become an agent in the British Intelligence services.

"We'll give you protection whilst you're there." Adams said flatly. Fucking great Seth thought.

"What, you think a fucking nine mil's gonna stop them from ripping my balls off?"

"It's already been decided Hill. You're going to Southbourne tomorrow morning, to your old apartment in the harbour. You'll get back into your old gang, and collect any information you can about Chau Wu." Seth's anger was growing every time Adams spoke.

"And if I refuse? After all Adams, I have an investigation here to run."

"If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to give you back to the Americans with evidence saying that you were in on the murders with Chase Linh." Seth was absolutely fuming now. The bastard was black mailing him.

"I'd call you a cunt Adams, but I find that some people get offended by it."

* * *

**Right sorry it's short (shorter then I wanted), and not finished to be honest, but I wanted to get it published ASAP whilst this particular crock of shit was in my head. I promise that the next chapter will have a car chase. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, it's ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).**

* * *

After much thought, Seth had decided that he was going to take on the operation that Adams had given to him. But he'd said to himself that if he was going in, he was going to talk with the chief of operations at Special Branch when he could. No one black mailed Seth into a job and got away with it, especially a worm like Adams.

Seth had checked to see that his container; MRX7 had arrived, in which it had. He placed his key into the padlock he'd put on it, and unlocked it. Then he unlocked the other bolts that were part of the container. With a hard yank at the doors, Seth opened the container up for the first time in what felt like years. He looked at the contents of the container; to Seth it was like meeting an old friend.

Sat in front of him was one of his most prized possessions; a '97 Japanese spec Mazda RX-7, complete with a VeilSide Fortune body kit in orange and black; Seth's two favourite colours.

He squeezed his way round to the driver's door where he just about got in. Thoughts ran through his head about how it was good to be back, how having the steering wheel in his hands was like shaking hands with a close friend you hadn't seen in years. The keys were exactly where he'd left them all those months ago when he was told he could leave the US.

With a single turn of the ignition, the wankle engine screamed into life. It was as if the car was speaking to Seth.

"I know girl, you missed me. Just like I missed you." Seth eased the car out of its container, as if it was a multimillion dollar Concourse D'Elegance show car. As soon as it was out, Seth got out so he could check the rest of the car.

The bodywork was all good, so Seth opened the boot (trunk) and the bonnet (hood). The engine was fine on first glance, but Seth could see that the nitrous injectors had been messed with. The tanks themselves had been sealed, which Seth didn't mind. What he did mind was that someone had tried to disconnect the separate nitrous injectors from the engine. Most of the aftermarket systems on Seth's Mazda had been designed and built by him so he knew that the Nitrous injectors were not to be messed with. The failsafe he'd put on made it 100% safe according to the US motoring agency, so there was no need for it to be messed with.

If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to fix them back into place, and that he had to get going soon, he would have complained to the company.

* * *

Before Seth set off for Southbourne, he checked over the Mazda again. Everything was in order, apart from one thing on the rear bumper, if it could be called that. The rear of the Mazda had three symbols on it; on the left below the rear lights was a symbol of three tower blocks with a muscle car in front of them. At the top, below the middle brake light, was a symbol of what would have looked like a large oak tree at first glance, but in reality was a mushroom cloud like the resultant of a nuclear bomb going off. And on the right, below the other cluster of lights, were the three letters M, A and C. The difference between this symbol and the other two; was that it hadn't had a key threw it.

Until now however. Seth took the Mazda's key, and dragged it threw the third symbol. He was officially no longer a member of G-Mac's crew.

To people outside the car gang culture, this looked fairly dim; keying your own car. But to a gang member from Southbourne; it was symbolic. The symbol was a reflection of which gang you were in, and one that had a key strike meant that, that person had left that particular gang.

The symbol that was made up of the three tower blocks and muscle car was the symbol of the Tri City Bay Jackers. The first gang that Seth infiltrated whilst in America, the Jackers were car thieves first and foremost, which is what the muscle car was; a jacked car. The leader was Hector Maio, who was killed by Chase Linh after Seth thought he'd taken his car out for the Feds to pick up.

MAC was the symbol of the Mac's, Gregory 'G-Mac' MacDonald's gang. Which was the second and final gang that Seth infiltrated, and again the same thing happened to G-Mac; Seth took him and two of G-Mac's other gang members out of action, expecting the Feds to pick them up. They were all dead within three hours of their cars being totalled.

The exploding tree was the one that meant the most to Seth however. It was the only gang he'd never infiltrated, because he was one of the founding members of the gang it represented; the Park Boyz.

It was painful for Seth to leave the gang he helped bring up from the dust. It had gone from something that no one had heard of, to one of the most important gangs in Southbourne. Not one of the largest, because of one rule; you had to have gone to Park primary school when you were a kid, but it's what made it a great car gang in Seth's mind.

The only reason Seth left was because if he didn't, then he'd spend the next thirty years behind bars. It was that bastard Adams that had dragged Seth into the intelligence agencies game. If Adams hadn't black mailed him, he'd have stayed. But here he was five years on from leaving his gang, about to go back in, but as a spy. He felt sick just from thinking about it. But he knew that it wasn't just his gang he had to spy on, it was all of them; all twenty odd gangs in Southbourne. Including two of the most dangerous; Railcross Max, and what was known as the F.E.R gang; the Far East Russian gang.

The Railcross Max lot were only dangerous to Seth because he was a Park Boy, the two gangs didn't have a good history. The FER was the one gang in Southbourne that no one argued with if they had even half a brain cell. Because if you pissed them off; you were going to die, no questions asked, they'd kill you there and then.

* * *

Out on the motorway down to Southbourne; Seth just cruised along in the fast lane. Within the speed limit, just so he didn't pick up too much attention from the law. That was, however, until Seth came across a dude in a silver Subaru Impreza. This knob was in the fast lane doing about sixty. Every other car, what was there anyway, just undertook him and sped off. As Seth didn't want to have the local law enforcers breathing down his neck for illegally undertaking, he simply flashed his light at the Impreza for it to move over. Nothing, not even the slightest twitch. Seth, a second time, flashed his lights at the Impreza.

It was after this flash that Seth noticed something he didn't like the look of; a pair of parallel red lines, a normal red line going threw them diagonally, and an overtly exuberant second diagonal line going through the other line to look like an = with a scrappy X threw it. It was supposed to look like the national symbol of a train station with a gangster second line to make the X. Now normally, no one would pay that any second thought. Not if you were in a car gang in Southbourne (apart from the FER). That was the symbol of the Railcross Max gang.

Still the prick wouldn't move over. For a third and final time, Seth flashed his lights at the car. Once again, nothing happened. Seth just thought 'fuck it'.

In that instant, Seth dropped the car down a few gears and down to 50mph, before booting the throttle. The Mazda climbed the gears until it was in 5th that Seth had got closest to the Impreza. Immediately Seth turned the wheel left into the middle lane, dropped a gear, and booted the throttle again. As he moved into the inside lane, he'd noticed that the Impreza had finally woken up and started accelerating. The Mazda was still faster, and pulled alongside the Subaru. The driver didn't look more than twelve to be honest, but he had an attitude; giving Seth the finger as the two cars continued to accelerate.

"There may well be no substitute for cubic inches, but my turbo's better than yours pal." It was at this point that Seth finally buried his foot to the floor, screaming past the Impreza. Behind the RX-7, it sounded as though the prick had just used a nitrous boost. The Impreza's lights could be seen growing in the wing mirror. "Why can't pricks understand that I'm faster than them?" Seth flicked a catch in front of the arm rest, then flicked the switch beneath it. A gauge to the side of the fuel metre lit up; five green lights; meaning Nitrous Oxide beckoned.

Seth lightly pressed one of the red buttons on the steering wheel, letting all hell break loose. The revs went over the redline, causing a distinct rang, rang, rang noise from the exhaust as the revs bounced off the rev limiter. 140mph soon became 180, as two of the green lights dimmed. In eight seconds use of nitrous; the Impreza, was gone.

"Prick."

* * *

Seth was now entering Southbourne. He'd passed a sign ten miles back which said that Southbourne was ten miles ahead, and now Seth had arrived at the first set of lights since he left Heathrow. He seemed to be there for a while he thought as the minutes went by. The only noise that could be heard was the burble of the Mazda as it sat there. That was until another, rather loud, engine roared from behind Seth. It sounded like a four pot to Seth. Which could only mean...

"Ah fuck," Seth thought aloud as he saw the distinctive headlights of a Subaru Impreza. The rally car moved into the outside lane as its anchors went on heavily. It just managed to stop before going into the passing traffic (if there had been any).

The driver emerged from his car and stormed straight towards Seth's window. He didn't look a happy bunny to say the least.

As Seth wound the window down, he saw that the prick had one hand pulled back ready for a punch. 'Don't do this you prick, you're going to regret this more than me lad.' Seth thought. The punch came, but Seth leaned his head back, then pulled on the outstretched arm. The affect meant that the attackers momentum was being used against him, as a result; his face was smashed into the window frame of the Mazda, causing his nose to explode. A loud scream could be heard just after the crunch of nasal cartilage.

"Ah now look what you did. You got blood on my paintjob." Seth said upset. But he still had hold of this guys arm. Removing his seatbelt, Seth twisted on his seat; putting his feet on the door, his left hand had a hold of his would-be attackers arm, and his right was on the door handle.

Seth had his entire weight pressed against the door, so when he opened it; the prick would be a mess on the floor. He released the handle and arm, causing the door to fly open and the prick to go flying. Seth then got out to check the blood on the pillar, it wasn't tasteful but a bit of soap and water would get rid of it. But the dent in the fibreglass was a bit different.

Seth was about to say something at the prick that had dented his car. That was until he saw a knife in the prick's hand. The two began to circle each other until the attacker was closest to the Mazda. That's when he striked. Or tried to. The prick tried a lunge like attack; knife first. Simple reaction to that; step to the outside of the attacker, which is what Seth did. Seth once again grabbed his attackers arm, but this time he twisted it backwards in a way that looked as though it was about to snap. However, Seth hadn't finished with the knife. He twisted the arm again so that it had done a figure-of-eight, resulting in the attacker being forced face first onto the ground. Seth finished up with a punch to the back of the head; knocking the face into the tarmac.

The prick screamed in pain as the back of his head began to form a lump, and from the pain in his smashed up nose.

Seth took the knife from his attacker and kicked him over onto his back so he was facing Seth. He looked at Seth, fear in his eyes as Seth held the knife between his fingers. He slammed his eyes shut as Seth threw the knife downward. The prick then looked with one eye to see the knife had been lodged into the tarmac. His attention was re-focused on Seth as he knelt down onto his stomach.

"Before you try that again after losing a race, think about the amount of pain you're in right now." And with that; Seth got back into his beloved RX-7, and sped off as the lights turned green.

* * *

**Finally a bit that sounded good in my head. Not so much good to read probably but maybe you don't agree with that? If you agree or disagree please review.**

**By the way, Happy New Year to those who are reading it on 1/1/2011 or soon after.**

**Update coming soon (ish... -.-')**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed Undercover, its ideas, characters or NFS in general. Also I do not own any of the automotive brands mentioned (unfortunately).

* * *

Southbourne's harbour began to come into view as Seth raced towards it. After what happened with the prick in the Impreza; Seth had gunned it through the CBD and its surroundings, trying not to get caught up with by other Railcrossers that heard about what happened to their guy on the outskirts.

Finally, he made it into the harbour; neutral territory. No gang bothered with acquiring it because they either didn't need it or want it. Also the amount of security didn't exactly make it a wise investment.

Seth stamped on the anchors, reducing his speed from about 130, to 30. He did not want to get caught by the cops when he had only just got back into Southbourne. Actually he did because that meant that he'd be thrown out ASAP and then he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, until Adams found out.

He found his apartment in the Marina and parked up in the car park. When he emerged from the RX-7, he looked at the blood on the door frame and sighed. 'Life's a bitch ain't it?' he thought to himself as he left for his flat.

* * *

Upon arriving at it, he found his keys to unlock his front door. But before he could unlock the deadlock; he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Seth pondered his options; sneak in and find someone, or kick the door in and find someone.

He picked the latter option. The door nearly came off its hinges as he kicked it open fully. The bang was hardly discreet either, but it did the job; Seth heard a sharp intake of breath straight after it. He pulled the Glock 9mm, which the Security Service (MI5) gave him, from his coat pocket as he made his way in.

He checked each room as he edged his way to the reception room in the east of the apartment. There was no one in the bathroom, the spare bedroom, or the master bedroom. So that left three options; the reception room, the kitchen, or the en-suite next to the master bedroom. Seth took a gamble and went into the reception room. Bingo.

In the reception room was a group of squatters, 6 of them; most were men but there was the odd woman among them. They had all stopped moving when Seth walked in with a handgun in his hand.

"You've 30 seconds to get out of my flat." He said flatly. None of them looked like they were going to protest. Apart from one who did.

"No, I've been coming here for four years completely unhindered, why should I leave now?" the man screamed at Seth, who didn't give him much time to rally his companions; firing a single shot into the back of the sofa they were hiding behind.

"That's why." The crack from the Glock echoed around the flat and all the squatters froze completely stunned speechless. None of them wanted to move, they were completely terrified of Seth; and rightly so: he wasn't the sort of person you wanted to barge in on you. "15 seconds now." He said as he moved away from the door, but still having his pistol aimed squarely at the group. They all got the picture and shuffled out. "Not the sort of thing you want to welcome you back home" he muttered as he started to get ready to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Seth reared his head from his pillow at 1636. Not the sort of time most people wake up at. "Ah shit," he grumbled as he rose from his covers.

After cleansing himself and having breakfast and lunch, he walked down to the car park to wash his car, and fix the dent in the door frame. It was only when he caught sight of his car that he noticed a container next to it. It had the marking of PZF10 on one of the doors; which made Seth smile; his other baby had arrived.

He unlocked one of the doors and had a quick glimpse of what it held. Streaks of carbon fibre, black paint and orange vinyl met his gaze. With that he locked it up once more; only to be opened when the time was right and when it was necessary. For now though; he had a dent to fix.

It was after 1800 when Seth finished polishing that dent out, as well as washing the blood off. But he now had a job to do; spy on his old gang. His first stop was going to be a rental place so he could get something fast and discreet so none of the Railcross Max lot could find him in the heart of Southbourne.

* * *

He left a Europcar dealer (or whatever you call it) in a brand new silver BMW 535d. He'd told the manager that his name was his warrant number and that if Adams asked about it he could tell him everything Seth had told the manager; anyone else who didn't seem to be British Intelligence was to be told that his name was Joe King.

* * *

The light had dropped substantially since Seth emerged from his bed, but that was a good thing; it meant the gangs had gone racing. Now was the time that he could get some information from an unlikely source.

He drove towards a local bar in Park Boyz territory, where he parked up in the bar/restaurant's underground car park. It was totally empty of street racers; his BMW was the only car there; perfect.

He walked up the stairs into the bar; where all he could see were empty chairs and stools as well as the odd staff member behind the bar. Behind the bar was a blonde woman, a woman who Seth recognised. Her name was Danica, she worked in the bar part time, and raced the rest of the time. She wasn't a Park Boy, she belonged to a gang that was practically a sister gang; the Racing Beauties.

Danica herself seemed to be bored out of her mind; polishing the onyx bar top, completely oblivious to the fact anyone else was there. She was going to get a bit of a surprise.

"Excuse me, I'd like a drink." Seth stated as he sat on one of the stools in front of Danica.

"Certainly sir, what would you ... SETH?" She shouted as she looked up at Seth from the bar. Seth gave her a smile, which she returned, before knocking him for six with a right hook. "How are you?" she asked as she slid over the bar to see Seth; completely dumbfounded as he got up off the floor.

"Fine, surprisingly." He answered as the two met in an embrace.

* * *

The two had sat down at a table by a panoramic window looking out into the street. The two had been talking about why Seth had left five years ago, and what it had been like State side. Needless to say; Seth couldn't give Danica his real reason for leaving all those years ago. His cover would be blown before he'd even started if that were to happen.

Danica explained what the right hook was for, even though Seth knew the reason; his leaving the Park Boyz had completely screwed with the balance of power in Southbourne toward Railcross Max. The two racers agreed that that was not a good thing.

"So who runs the show in Railcross now?" Seth asked. Danica looked at Seth, studying him, probably trying to read him before answering his question.

"A guy called Tommy Powell. He's about a year younger than you, and a complete twat." Danica replied; she obviously wasn't a fan of this guy Powell. "I'm not even sure how he became head honcho to be honest. I've never seen him race before, and I don't think anyone else has either."

"I know his type; doesn't like doing the dirty work so bluffs his way out, normally because he knows he can't do it. But in some cases it's a case of CBA, so they don't do anything." Danica completely agreed with Seth, Powell was probably a case of the former rather than the latter though.

Later on the two were still talking but it was now nearing the time when racers usually leave the races and go to their respective pubs or bars, and Seth didn't want to be seen by any of his old crew just yet.

"Hey Danica, if any of the Park Boyz ask, I'm not here and haven't been here for five years ok?" Seth asked as he got up to leave. Danica didn't get much chance to argue as Seth was gone by the time she'd gotten up as well.

* * *

Seth drove straight back to his apartment and began to think out his options and subsequent actions in order to get what information he wanted. He raked his brain for some form of inspiration, and then finally it did; Christian Brown. A Park Boy who retired to become a mechanic when he realised he realised he was 'wasting' his life needlessly racing. But he still had contacts in the racing world. He was getting a visit tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so bloody long to update, but I thought I'd get as much up as possible before race night. Don't worry it will happen in either Chapter 7 or 8 (preferably 7 but that's what I thought about 6).**


End file.
